It is known in the art to provide an RF signal generator that produces a radio frequency signal at a power level on the order of 25 watts and wherein it may be desirable that the signal be boosted in power to a level on the order of 1 kw. Solid state power amplifiers may be employed for this purpose. However, there are limitations in the power handling capability of such amplifiers. It is common to divide the RF signal and apply the divided signals in several paths, each of which includes an RF power amplifier operating at a level of, for example, 250 watts. The amplified RF signals are then combined with an RF combiner and the combined signal is supplied to an RF load. Normally, such combiners are designed to operate in a particular system (characteristic) impedance such as 50 ohms. Any impedance other than this particular impedance will result in a mismatch at the combiner's output port. This will be reflected back through the combiner to the output port of each power amplifier feeding the combiner. This will change the current drawn by each power amplifier. The current drawn will vary at each power amplifier dependent upon the phase of the returned signal. If the current drawn at a particular amplifier has increased, it may cause the power amplifier to overheat because the dissipated power is too great. Moreover, inherent differences in amplifier gain and phase characteristics will give rise to unequal currents drawn by the severally combined amplifiers.